Learning to balance a bicycle while simultaneously steering and pedaling involves many attempts by the novice rider, with many of those attempts resulting in crashes. Several devices exist to aid the novice bicycle rider to stabilize the bicycle during the learning process.
In addition to the ubiquitous “training wheels,” handle devices exist which assist is stabilizing a novice rider by allowing an instructor to hold the bicycle in an upright position. Such handle devices attach to the rear axle or the bike frame itself, and are often awkward. The instructor cannot alter the angular deployment of the handle device, and more importantly in use does not allow the novice rider to “feel” the instructor's corrections.